


To meet a Spirit

by Hannahfltx



Series: Spirits of the world [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Hiccup met Jack, prequel to Spirit of Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	To meet a Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly just came to me as I watched the new Netflix series Race to the Edge and just felt like writing it out, and I figured people liked the other thing I wrote so I may as well post it. More could come, or might not, I'll have to see if I can be inspired to wright any more after this. One last thing feel free to point out any mistakes i will happily correct them. Enjoy.
> 
> Usual don't own thing.

When Hiccup and the other dragon riders left Berk in order to explore the farther reaches of the world they never expect how large the world is outside the small amount of islands that surround Berk. As much as the new lands, the new dragons, and the secrets that the dragon eye told them about all new lands that they had not known had even existed that far south, in fact that new revelations had caused more then one map of the globe to be rewritten. It had become common practice for the scholars of Berk had taken to not even dealing with rewriting any maps until Hiccup was back with new information, simply to not have to keep re-doing the maps over and over again.

The riders had found a new map on one of the new lenses that had been found on a deserted island, the new lens gave way to a map toward a huge set of islands north east.

“We have to investigate these new set of islands, islands this big have to have something on them, we have to go.” Hiccup told the others as they stood in the council room back in Berk.

“Hiccup, as much as we all want to keep exploring and finding new things, we are needed back here in Berk, we need to stay behind to help the village, we can’t go with you if you feel the need to go out that far.” Astrid told Hiccup, the other nodding along.

“Now son”, Stoick started to say, “I cannot stop you if you feel the need to continue on but the others have a right to decide for themselves what they want to do”

“I understand that, I just, don’t want to do this on my own, but if you all feel that your time is better spent here in Berk, well I of all people can’t stop you.” Hiccup said, and then walked out, Astrid followed.

“I just, I feel that this is my calling, that my destiny, I don’t want to take charge, that’s my Dad’s job, I want to see what’s out there before I get stuck here.” Hiccup told Astrid as she joined him, she nodded and put her hand on his shoulder,

“Then you should go, we all know that you don’t need us, no don’t say anything you know its true, we only ever got in the way, without all of us falling behind you could map the entire world in the time it would take for the twins to stop fighting.” Astrid said to Hiccup, she walked away into the darkness.

“Well buddy”, Hiccup said to Toothless, “how about going on an adventure all our own?” Hiccup asked the dragon to the side of him, Toothless made a noise of agreement. 

They set out to their home; they had to get things together to leave the next morning.

 

The next morning, packed to the brim with supplies for a long trip ahead, Hiccup and Toothless said their goodbyes and took off to the new islands.

Setting out for the islands led to mostly flying over water, a lot of flying over water, like you have no idea how boring water could be but after spending the entire day flying over water, water losses any interest. By the time night fell and they found a small empty island, getting off Toothless caused to be a problem, Hiccups legs long ago going numb. They settled down to camp for the night. Dawn rose and they flew over more water, not much was said as anything that could have been said had been the day before. They landed once more as night fell again, the journey was boring and slow but eventually they started to see small islands dotting the endless blue expanse. It had taken four days before they saw the first village on a small island, and then, land, as far as the eye could see, land. Hiccup had never felt so glad to see so much land, he had found the islands.

 

Heading to a forested area next to a small town, Hiccup landed and said to Toothless, “Wait here, I don’t know what could happen if they see you.” Toothless nodded and settled down. Hiccup approached the town.

Upon entering the town Hiccup quickly noticed how the people in the town wore soft looking cloaks, all dull shades of brown. He stood out, he was thankful that he had left Toothless behind; he would have probably been attacked because of the presence of his old friend.

“Um… Hello?” Hiccup tried to draw the attention of a passing by local.

“Hello!” The man responded in a great deal of cheer and stooped to talk to Hiccup, they both of course using a language that was used by the traders who come to Berk as the heir to the chief he was expected to learn it, good thing that because it seemed to be familiar to the people here.

Hiccup was lead by the friendly local to the home of the head of the village; they spoke little as they walked over.

They headed towards the large house at the center of the village, they get to the door and the man knocks on the door, a tall thin man answers the door with a kind smile, 

“You must be the young man that the town is talking about, please come in.” The head of the village dismissed the man who had brought Hiccup.

Hiccup entered the home and he and the leader, who was curious of where he was from and why he was here.

“I’ve been exploring the world, trying to make a map of all the islands around my home, we recently discovered that there was a large croup of islands and I felt the need to see if there was anything on them, and, well, here I am.” Hiccup said, flailing about as he explained, the man nodded.

“Well I see no reason not to extend the hospitality of our town to you, but I must ask, how did you come to be here so far from your home, and find yourself so far inland.  
?” 

“Well, it’s complicated, on my island we have beings that we have befriended and one of their kind, my friend, brought me here.”

“May I meet him?”

“Sure, just don’t attack him, please.” Hiccup lead the man into the forest to Toothless.

 

“What a magnificent creature to have befriended, will he be staying with you? Our village has always been quite welcoming to those of the other realms.” The leader said.

“Other realms? What do you mean by that?” Hiccup asked.

“Well obviously he must be from the realm of the spirit folk, and we would be honored to host such agents as yourselves to be our guests, I of all people know the consequences of upsetting spirits…” The man looked off, coming back to himself he led them back to the town, he offered them a place in his home and Hiccup slept in a bed for the first time in many days, but still was shocked at how his and Toothless presence was simply accepted into the town.

As the days past, amounting to nearly a month since leaving Berk, Hiccup started to notice that the reason that he and Toothless were so accepted was due to the towns beliefs, with a lake that was frozen all year long next to the town, it acted as a focus of otherworldly forces at play, Hiccup asked what the man had meant when he had said he knew the price of forsaking the spirits.

“My Uncle, he, well my grandparents did not care for the beliefs and yet my uncle held strong faith in them, as he celebrated them they told him off, to punish them, the spirits took him during one winter, he fell into the lake. That’s why it stays frozen; his faith keeps the lake safe for children, as he protected his sister, my mother.” The man said, “It is harshly stressed in my family to hold onto the faith of the old world, in fear of facing the wreath of the spirits once more.”

Hiccup fell quiet, he nodded, they parted ways, being leader no matter where you live is a harsh burden to carry. Hiccup and Toothless made their way to the lake.

The lake was as the people of the town had said, compliantly frozen over, even though it was the middle of summer. Upon approaching the lake Toothless stood back and let Hiccup look around, he felt like he might need to be in a place to quickly take action.

“Hello?” Hiccup called out.

“Great, just great, if it wasn’t enough to not be seen by the village now people are coming here to look at the lake, I mean come on where do you have to come from to look like that, and the dragon. Well it hardly maters, like everyone else who comes by he hardly will want to stop and talk, even at least this one had the looks going for him.” A voice in the trees above the lake speak out, Hiccup turns towards it, he looks up and sees a young man wearing a brown cloak sitting in the tree, to far up to see to much detail.

“Did you just say I had looks going for me?” Hiccup asked the figure.

The figure then fell out of the tree.

Righting himself the figure, Hiccup could now see more clearly spoke softly, almost as if scared, “You can… you can, see me?”

“Well ya, I mean it’s hard to miss you your hair stands out, a lot.” Hiccup responded confused.

The young man rushed forward and very carefully reached out to Hiccup, and once his fingers came into contact with Hiccup he surged forward and hugged him. Hiccup, confused, returned the hug, he got the feeling that he needed the contact.

“Who are you?” Hiccup asked.

“I could ask you the same, but my name is Jack Frost.” Jack responded.

“Oh…” Hiccup said in quiet wonder, “you’re Jokul Frosti, I am Hiccup.”

“That name, Jokul, its familiar, but tell me everything about you just, can you just sit and talk with me?” Jack asked still holding on to Hiccups arm, Hiccup nodded, they sat down.

They spent the entire day telling stories and what they had seen in the world, it was hardly shocking to learn of his powers given the state of the lake, the sun set without them realizing. When Hiccup said he wished to head back Jack followed, the next week the two spent every moment together. Until Hiccup realized that he had somehow spent over two months on the island and knew he would have to return to Berk.

“I don’t see why you need to go back, the villagers love you I mean come on please stay.” Jack told Hiccup as he tried to pack.

“You know, for all that you’ve said to me about not leaving you do know that you could come with me, everyone in Berk knows you, would see you.” Hiccup said, he had not wanted to reveal how much leaving Jack would hurt him, he felt deeply for him, and he felt that Jack felt the same; he wanted more time with him.

“You mean it?”, Jack said voice full of hope.

“Yes”, Hiccup said softly pulling him into a hug. “So will you?”

“Yes! Yes I will come back to Berk with you!” in his enthusiasm he grabbed Hiccup and kissed him, startled Jack pulled back, his face flushing red. Hiccup shocked but happy grabbed Jack tightly kissed him back.

 

Upon leaving, the leader mad it very clear that Hiccup was welcome back whenever he wished, and once in the air Jack would fly beside Toothless, or as he grew tired resting on the dragons back holding tight to Hiccup. It took them a week to get back to the islands near Berk, having gone slower on the way back as Hiccup did going.

Hiccup stopped off at the outpost, but by the looks of it, it had long ago been abandoned. He looked around confused, surely the riders of Berk were still going, and they didn’t need him, right? Sensing Hiccups worry Jack moved over and pulled him into a hug; they stayed the night and in the early morning took to the sky heading for Berk.

 

 

Berk looked much the same as Toothless landed, with both Jack and Hiccup on his back, not wanting anyone to know who Jack truly is, not yet. But when landing the entire tribe swarmed the area, Stoick approached. He pulled Hiccup into a tight hug and said,

“I thought I lost you, to be gone so long, but no matter you are back”, looking at Jack, “you’ve brought a friend?” he more asked then said.

“His name is Jack, and what do you, you mean to say you thought me dead. Was I really gone that long?” Hiccup said, “Well sorry to have worried you, there was just a lot to see in the new land, their island is bigger than anything I’ve ever seen before.” 

“I’m just glad you are home safe.” Stoic said.

 

Life on Berk went quite differently with Jack; the riders of Berk had in fact broken up but clearly wished to reform once the figured out their leader was alive, they took quickly to Jack as did the dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas about anything really feel free to message me on Tumbler at Hannahfltx.


End file.
